Super Smashing Olympics
by mbrothers
Summary: When the smashers join the olympics, they must team up with the people they hate to win. Can they overcome their diffrences and win? Probably not... By Alex Distcontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Hello! Welcome to the Smashing Olympics!" the host said in the large coliseum in front of the filled crowd. He wasn't the same host from SSBH, but an avatar the host made up for fun. He was as old as the host, but had blond hair, blue eyes, and was the same height as him. He had on a red hoodie with the insignia Nintendo on it circled and blue jeans. He was also handsome, unlike the host.

"Today," the avatar continued, "The smashers will have to overcome the greatest challenges of their lives to win these Olympic Games! I'm your host, Jake Johnson, avatar of the SSBH host! Now, let's give it up for our competitors!"

The crowd went wild from this. When they settled down, Jake continued, "First from the Mario game series! The red plumber who is Nintendo's mascot and protector of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario!"

Mario ran onto the stage and stood at the west end of it.

"Next, the green sidekick of Mario, he lives in his shadow, but don't let that fool you, for he's a mighty fighter nonetheless, Mario's younger brother, Luigi!"

Luigi ran onto the stage and stood next to Mario.

"Next, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, she gets captured from time to time, but she's fiercer than she looks, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach!"

Peach walked out in her usual dress and stood next to Luigi.

"Next, the ape from deep within the Kongo Jungle, his strength isn't to be reckoned with, the lord of the Kongs, DK!"

DK came out and stood next to Peach.

"Next, the green companion from Yoshi's island, but don't let his cuteness fool you, Yoshi!"

Yoshi ran out and stood next to DK.

"Next, the rival of Mario, he has become well known as well, the biker Wario!"

Wario came out and stood next to Yoshi.

"Next, Mario's clone from his appearances as a doctor, Dr. Mario!"

Dr. Mario came out and stood next to Yoshi.

"Finally, Mario and Luigi's arch enemy, the king of Koopas, Bowser!"

Bowser stomped onto the stage and stood next to Dr. Mario.

"Now, onto the Legend of Zelda series! First, is the Hero of Time, the man in green, Link!"

Link came out onto the stage and stood next to Bowser.

"Next, the beautiful princess of Hyrule, she also has an alternate form of pure warrior, Zelda!"

Zelda came out and stood next to Link.

"Next, the younger version of Link, don't let his size fool you, Young Link!"

Young Link walked out onto the stage and stood next to Zelda.

"Next, the Hero of Winds, the cartoon hero of Zelda, Toon Link!"

Toon Link came out and stood next to Zelda.

"Finally, the dark lord from Gerudo Desert, the antagonist of Zelda, Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf came out and stood next to Toon Link.

"Next… Eh, I don't feel like describing every single person one by one, so here are… Fox, Wolf, Falco, Kirby, King Dedede, Metaknight, Samus, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pit, Ness, Lucas, Snake, ROB, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Pokémon Trainer, Mr. G&W, the Ice Climbers, and Sonic!"

They all ran onto the stage and lined up.

"Last, but not least," Jake said, "I bring in a newcomer, one who has been recognized as a smasher, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow came out and stood next to Sonic.

"Not that we've covered all that," Jake said, "Let's get on with the games!"

The crowd went wild.

"But there's a catch…" Jake said, "All the smashers will be teamed up with the person they'd probably wouldn't want to and have to overcome the events together to win! They are:

Mario and Bowser, Link and Ganondorf, Luigi and Wario, Fox and Wolf, Kirby and Samus, Metaknight and Yoshi, Zelda and Peach, DK and Pikachu, Ike and Pit, Falco and Lucas, Lucario and Ness, Snake and Toon Link, ROB and Pichu, Olimar and Jigglypuff, Marth and Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon and Pokémon Trainer, Dedede and Game and Watch, 

Ice Climbers, Roy and Dr. Mario, Young Link and Mewtwo, and Sonic and Shadow."

The competitors began yelling complaints at this.

"Please return to the bus!" Jake yelled, "And sit with your partner!"

The smashers reluctantly sat with their assigned partners on the way to the hotel. They couldn't believe they would have to deal with the people they'd been assigned to! Worse, they had to share rooms with them!

They were even more shocked when they passed the hotel! They drove for another half hour until they came to a small field surrounded by a forest. At the north end was a large house. The bus parked next to it and the smashers got out and lined up in pairs with their partners as they looked at it.

Jake said, "There are 22 bedrooms in this house. I will have one and every two of you shall share another. However, there is only one bed per room, which means you will have to either share a bed with your roommate or fight for it. Who wishes to share a bed with their roommate?"

Kirby began to raise his hand, but Samus made him put it down. Other than that, only Popo and Nana raised their hands.

"We're brother and sisters!" Nana yelled to the smashers with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Very well," Jake said, "The rest of you shall fight for your rooms."

That's the start. I took the idea from one author's story of smashers on a game show fighting for beds, but I can't remember the story. I think the author was something Timber wolf. Please don't sue me if you're reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

"All right," Jake said, "You will each be teleported to a different arena from SSBB. The fights will take place one at a time. Remember, whoever gets the first KO wins. Also, no items or powerups will be allowed. First up are Mario and Bowser."

"I'll beat you just as always," Mario assured his opponent.

"We'll see," Bowser said.

"You ready?" Jake asked, "Fight!"

Mario and Bowser were teleported to Delfino Plaza. Mario had no doubts of winning. He charged at Bowser and tried to punch him. Bowser dodged and exhaled fire at Mario. It burned the plumber, who stumbled towards the edge, and Bowser did a spin, sending Mario down and out of the arena.

"Winner: Bowser!"

Link and Ganondorf were teleported to the Bridge of Eldin. They charged at each other and began to duel. They fought for several minutes, before King Bublin came and made part of the bridge disappear. Link and Ganondorf jumped on opposite ends. Link leaped up into the air and swung at Ganondorf, who jumped backwards and leaped at Link as well. However, he jumped to high and went over Link and down into the abyss.

"Winner: Link!"

Luigi and Wario came to Mario Circuit. Wario jumped on his bike and raced towards Luigi, who jumped out of the way just in time. He was so nervous he didn't dare attack. Wario turned around and raced towards Luigi again. This time, he fell down onto the bottom track as the racers 

came by and received severe damage as he was sent back onto the top track. Wario bit him, causing more damage. Wario jumped and Luigi saw why as the cars hit him and sent him out of the arena.

"Winner: Wario!"

Fox and Wolf were sent to Lylat Cruise. They instantly shot at each other. The lasers intercepted each other. They charged at each other and did Fire Fox and Fire Wolf respectively. They narrowly missed each other. Fox turned around and performed Fox illusion three times back and forth to Wolf and performed Fire Fox again, sending him off the stage.

"Winner: Fox!"

Kirby and Samus were teleported to Norfair. Kirby sucked Samus in and transformed into Samus Kirby. He shot at Samus, who jumped at charged up her laser. Kirby charged at hit her with hit hammer, sending her to the edge. She got up and shot a missile at Kirby, who floated above her and transformed into a rock, hurling down and hitting Samus. She charged up her laser full and shot at Kirby. He dodged and hit Samus with his hammer again. She fell to the ground and, as Kirby advanced on her again, she did something. Since Smash balls were required for her to transform, she ordered her suit to fall off. Kirby stopped, staring at her. Samus took the chance and grabbed Kirby and threw him off the edge. He reacted too late and fell into the lava.

"Winner: Samus!"

Metaknight and Yoshi were teleported to Yoshi's island. Metaknight flew towards Yoshi, who jumped above and performed a Yoshi bomb on Metaknight. He used a tornado and send Yoshi to the edge. Yoshi 

extended his tongue out and trapped Metaknight in an egg. He then performed another Yoshi bomb on Metaknight. As he got up, he flew up into the air and was hit by one of Yoshi's eggs. Yoshi then kicked Metaknight, sending him to the ground. Yoshi performed another Yoshi bomb, sending Metaknight off stage.

"Winner: Yoshi!"

Zelda and Peach were sent to Hyrule Temple. Zelda performed Din's Fire, burning Peach. She picked a vegetable and threw it at Zelda, who blocked it with Nayru's love. Peach ran up to Zelda and tried to hit her with Toad, but Zelda performed Farore's Wind and teleported onto the roof above Peach. She then transformed into Sheik. She dropped down back onto Peach and hit her several times with her chain. As Peach was thrown back, Sheik threw needles at her, sending her off the stage.

"Winner: Zelda!"

DK and Pikachu were teleported to Pokémon Stadium 2. DK performed handslap, sending the mouse into the air several times before punching him again. Pikachu send electricity towards the ape, hitting him but doing little damage. DK the charged up his punch at hit Pikachu again, sending him flying off stage.

"Winner: DK!"

Ike and Pit were sent to Castle Siege. Ike performed Aether, sending his sword down on the angel. Pit then fired an arrow at Ike and hit him. He then split his bow into swords and charged at Ike, dueling him. After a few minutes, and reaching the final stage, Pit sent Ike over the edge. However, Ike performed Aether again and just barely grabbed onto the 

ledge and pulled himself up. He took Pit by surprise and performed counter, sending Pit into the lava.

"Winner: Ike!"

Falco and Lucas were sent to New Pork City. As Falco charged at Lucas, the boy ran away. Falco chased Lucas all over the stage, from platform to platform until not one inch of the stage was left out in the stage. Finally, Falco grew tired and could chase no more. Lucas had planned this and performed all his moves one after the other, sending Falco out and off the stage.

"Winner: Lucas!"

Lucario and Ness were sent to Spear Pillar. Lucario created an energy ball and sent it at Ness. It hit him and sent him flying out of sight. Lucario couldn't believe he'd won that easily, but realized the announcer hadn't called time as he approached the edge and Ness performed PK Thunder from the bottom level and sent the frightened Lucario off the edge.

"Winner: Ness!"

Snake and Toon Link were teleported to the Pirate Ship. Instantly, Snake got sea sick and began throwing up like crazy all over the deck. Toon Link gave a disgusted look. As Snake finished after about 5 minutes, he was dizzy and began stepping around aimlessly before slipping on his vomit and falling into the sea.

"Winner: Toon Link!"

ROB and Pichu were teleported to Pictochat. Rob teleported into the air, which was a bad idea as a big fire was drawn where he went into. He bounced around and flew out of sight.

"Winner: Pichu!"

Olimar and Jigglypuff were teleported to Distant Planet. Olimar summoned a few pikmin and sent them towards Jigglypuff, who merely began signing and put them to sleep. After several waves of Pikmin were put to sleep, Olimar himself ran towards Jigglypuff and was put to sleep. Jigglypuff then performed a successful rest and sent Olimar flying.

"Winner: Jigglypuff!"

Marth and Diddy Kong were teleported to Rumble Falls. Instantly, Marth began to jump up and up as Diddy Kong followed behind, wanting to fight. Diddy Kong forgot it was a moving stage and, after a few minutes, was too slow and was sucked out of the arena.

"Winner: Marth!"

Trainer (that's what I'll call Pokémon Trainer from now on except on special occasions.) and Capt. Falcon were teleported to Big Blue. Trainer threw out Charzard since Capt. Falcon was a man's man. However, Charzard laid down on the racer and fell asleep (just like in the show). Trainer yelled at him, but Charzard only blew fire at him. Capt. Falcon then used a Falcon Punch and set Charzard off the stage.

"Winner: Capt. Falcon!"

King Dedede and Game & Watch were sent to Flat Zone 2. Game and Watch took out some bacon, catching the penguin's attention. Dedede 

couldn't take his eyes off the meat. So, Game and Watch threw it off stage and Dedede rushed after it.

"Winner: Game and Watch!"

Roy and Dr. Mario were sent to Summit. Roy charged up his sword and unleashed its energy on Dr. Mario. He then screamed in a pitch ten times as high as a 4-year-old girl and jumped off the stage.

"Winner: Roy!"

Young Link and Mewtwo were sent to Smashville. Mewtwo and Young Link both received and avoided many powerful attacks from each other. However, as Young Link lay on the ground and Mewtwo charged up his energy, Young Link told him his shoes were untied. As Mewtwo looked down to realize he wasn't wearing any shoes at all, Young Link performed a Spin Attack and sent Mewtwo off stage.

"Winner: Young Link!"

Finally, Sonic and Shadow were teleported to Green Hill Zone. As Shadow went on as to why it was playing Sonic Boom instead of Live and Learn, Sonic performed attacks and eventually KOd him.

"Winner: Sonic!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," Jake said, "Now that we know who the winners are, I will set the beds so that if the losers touch the bed, they will receive a shock. So, you will find your names on the doors of your rooms. Be sure to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow. Also, you will find a button in your rooms. If there's a problem, press the said button."

The smashers got their bags and entered the house. The house had a living room to the right, a kitchen to the left, and a staircase in front of them. They all went to their rooms. Jake was the last to get to his. As he entered his, it was nothing special, except for the pad on the wall with 21 red dots on it to tell him when there was a problem in a room. Other than that, it had a TV, bed, stand, clock, and closet just like every other bedroom in the house. There was also a piece of paper underneath to tell whose room was represented by which dots.

He looked at the clock on the stand beside his bed as he sat down on it. It was now 8:30. He and the smashers had already eaten. He was tired though. Keeping up with all 42 smashers was a big job.

As he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, he was disturbed by a loud noise, almost like an alarm. He looked at the pad and saw all 21 dots were going off. He sighed, walked over to the intercom and said, "Attention all smashers. Please report to the outside the front of the house to discuss whatever your problems are."

As all 42 smashers stood outside the house, all beside their partners, Jake stood up on the steps and asked, "I will come to everyone eventually. First, Mario, Bowser, what's your problem?"

"Bowser cheated in the match!" Mario yelled.

"I did not!" Bowser yelled, "You were just too cocky to fight properly."

"Look!" Jake yelled, "Mario, Bowser won fair and square. Get over it! Now, Link, Ganondorf, what's your problem?"

"Link wanted to play Ocarina of Time while I wanted to play Grand Theft Auto!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Ocarina of Time rocks! Grand Theft Auto sucks!" Link yelled.

"What!" Jake said, "You two were willing to haul game systems all the way to your room to play one game?"

"Yes!" Ganondorf and Link said at the same time.

"Look, no playing game systems," Jake said, "They build up the bills. You can only play them if they're hand held. Now, Luigi, Wario, what's your problem?"

"Wario broke the bed by laying down on it!" Luigi yelled, "He doesn't deserve it!"

"It's not my fault the thing's so cheap!" Wario yelled.

"I knew Wario would break the bed!" Jake yelled, "That's why I put cushioning under the bed just in case he won!"

"That explains why I didn't hurt myself…" Wario said.

"Next, Fox and Wolf,"

"He shot me in the arm!" Fox yelled.

"It was an accident! I was loading it and it went off!" Wolf insisted.

"It was pointed right at my head!" Fox yelled.

"Good thing you jumped to the side then!" Wolf yelled.

"That's it!" Jake yelled, "Everyone give me all your weapons!"

Everyone booed at this.

"You can blame Wolf for abusing that privilege!" Jake announced. After a few minutes, Jake had locked the mountain of weapons in the closet and locked it with his key.

"Next, Kirby and Samus," Jake said, already tired of this stupid nonsense.

"He threw my power suit down the stairs and broke it!" Samus yelled.

"Why did you do that?" Jake asked.

"So I could see her without her suit on more often!" Kirby said.

"Samus, do you think you can repair it?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Samus said.

"Next time you do that Kirby you'll get in trouble," Jake warned, "Now, what's the problem with Metaknight and Yoshi?"

"He's the most annoying creature to ever walk this earth!" Metaknight yelled.

"Live with it!" Jake yelled, "Now, what's with Zelda and Peach?"

"I have no place to sleep!" Peach yelled.

"Find somewhere to sleep just like 20 other smashers!" Jake yelled, "Now, DK, Pikachu, what's with you?"

"He ate my banana!" DK yelled.

"Just one?"

"Yeah, so?"

"How many do you have?" Jake asked.

"74 others," DK answered.

"Then eat those!" Jake yelled, "Now, what's wrong with Ike and Pit?"

"I think he's gay!" Ike said.

"I'm not gay!" Pit yelled.

"Ike, Pit isn't gay and quit being a homophobe," Jake said, "Now, what's with Falco and Lucas?"

"He's a crybaby!" Falco yelled.

"He's mean!" Lucas yelled.

"Falco, stop aggravating Lucas," Jake said, "He's sensitive. Now, what' wrong with Lucario and Ness."

"He turned me into a chicken!" Lucario yelled as he revealed his chicken-fied form.

"I got a couple spells mixed up!" Ness replied, "Besides, he's much better mannered that way!"

"Ness, no turning Lucario into a chicken," Jake said, "And Mewtwo, change him back."

Mewtwo changed Lucario back into his previous as Jake continued, "What's the problem with Snake and Toon Link?"

"He drew a mustache on my military I.D.!" Snake yelled.

"It was funny!" Toon Link yelled.

"Toon Link, don't draw mustaches on Snake's I.D.," Jake said, "And can you get another?"

"I suppose…" Snake said bitterly.

"Now, what is it, ROB and Pichu?"

"I am scared of him!" ROB yelled.

"Why?"

"He tried to kill me!" ROB said, but Pichu looked so cute and innocent. When everyone turned away, however, an evil smile appeared on Pichu's face. Jake saw this out of the corner of his eye and said, "ROB, a collar will be put on Pichu so that if he means you any harm, he'll receive a shock."

After the said collar was put on Pichu, Jake said, "Now, what's with Olimar and Jigglypuff?"

"She put all my pikmin to sleep!" Olimar said.

"It's not my fault you made them weary by making them slave over you all day!" Jigglypuff yelled.

"Jigglypuff, no singing!" Jake ordered, "Now, what's wrong with Marth and Diddy Kong?"

"He listens to rock so loud, I can hear it as if it's a rock concert, even though he's wearing double headphones!"

"If it's too loud, you're too old!" Diddy Kong said.

"Diddy Kong, if you can't listen to your music at a reasonable tone, you can't listen to it at all!" Jake said, "Now, what's with Falcon and Trainer?"

"All he does is play annoying Pokémon!" Falcon yelled.

"All he does is watch disgusting porn!" Trainer yelled.

"Trainer, don't play Pokémon without headphones, Falcon, how did you get to the porn channel if I blocked it?"

"Um……." Was what Falcon said.

Jake sighed, deciding to double block it later, and said, "What's with Dedede and Game & Watch?"

"He made me jump out the window!" Dedede yelled.

"How?"

"By throwing bacon out!"

"Game & Watch, don't make Dedede jump out the window," Jake said, no tired of this endless nightmare, as he continued, "What is it Ice Climbers?"

"I'm tired of sharing everything with my brother!" Nana complained.

"Same here! Except with my sister!" Popo complained.

"I have more important things to deal with now, thank you," Jake said, now exhausted, "What's with Roy and Dr. Mario?"

"He called me a rip-off of Marth!" Roy yelled.

"He called me a rip-off of Mario!" Dr. Mario yelled.

"Just ignore each other!" Jake said, "Now, Young Link and Mewtwo, what is it?"

"He called me a hobbit!" Young Link said.

"It was a complement!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Actually, hobbits did save all of Middle-Earth by going on an impossible journey and resisting an impossible temptation in Lord of the Rings, which is one of the most loved books in the world, not to mention an ever growing popular film trilogy," Jake explained, "So, yeah it's a complement."

"Oh," Young Link understood.

"Anyways, it's just Sonic and Shadow now. What is it?"

"Nothing," Sonic said, "I just wanted to press the button!"

Jake twitched as if he wanted to slap Sonic to Mars. Alternatively, he grumbled, "That will be all."

He then stormed up to his room and slammed the door, fed up with the smasher's ignorance.

Note: I would have had this up yesterday, but the keyboard was acting like a butt-head yesterday afternoon and I couldn't type this until yesterday evening. I actually finished at 11:42, but I didn't want to upload it so late. So, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

This was originally going to be in chapter 3, but that material was 7 pages alone so it would have made it way too long. Anyways, here it is!

Jake lay down on his bed. After dealing with these childish smashers all day, he just wanted some sleep. It was 9:00 and he could usually stay up until at least midnight, but these smashers were a real handful.

He threw off his hoodie, revealing his white tang top underneath. He then slipped underneath his blanket. The only thing that would make this all worth it in the end was watching the smashers tear themselves apart tomorrow and in the following two days except for one pair that would win.

As he closed his eyes, he fell asleep, soundly. He had an awkward dream. He dreamt that he was a knight in a rocket ship heading to Neptune. Along the way, he dueled Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and General Grievous all at once and won!

When he woke up the next morning to find it was a dream, Jake was disappointed. When's the last time you had a dream that amazing and impossible? As he looked at the time, it was 7:30. He could have easily slept more and was tempted to lay back and go to sleep.

Jake reluctantly got up and walked down the stairs. The only other people up were the Ice Climbers.

"What are you doing up?" Jake asked.

"We want to help!" Popo said.

"With what?"

"Making breakfast, of course!" Nana said.

"Okay," Jake said, "Nana, can you start making as many pieces of toast as possible?"

"Sure," Nana said as she went to the bread.

"And Popo," Jake continued, "Can you get out the three cartoons of eggs from the fridge?"

"Can do," Popo said as he got them out.

Within almost an hour, they had toast, eggs, and pancakes enough for the entire smashers.

"Nana, can you go up to my room and announce to the smashers breakfast is ready?" Jake asked.

"Yes, sir!" Nana said as she ran off.

"Don't call me sir!" Jake yelled after her.

After a few minutes, Nana screamed over the intercom, "WAKE UP!! BREAKFAST IS READY!! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN STAIRS!!"

Soon, everyone was down stairs. They all picked up plates and started devouring the food. Jake left what was left over, which was a couple pancakes, some eggs and a couple pieces of toast. That's all he anticipated would be left after.

When everyone was done, Jake asked, "Who here knows how to wash dishes?"

No one except Popo and Nana raised their hands.

"You mean no one else here, out of all 40 of you, knows how to wash dishes?!"

"That's exactly right!" Ganondorf replied.

"That does it!" Jake said, "Everyone except Popo and Nana into the living room!"

"What do we do?" Popo asked.

"Go find something to do!" Jake said as the two ran off.

As everyone crammed into the room, Jake turned off the lights and turned on the TV On came a black and white instructional video on how to wash and dry dishes called, "How to Wash and Dry Dishes: The Instructional Guide to Washing and Drying Dishes!"

After it was over, Jake stood up on a chair and said, "Okay, there will be 4 teams of washing and drying a day; one of plates and bowls, one for glasses and cups, one for pots and pans, and one for utensils. They will be in the kitchen immediately following dinner. Today's are: plates and bowls: Link washing, Mario and Bowser drying. Glasses and cups: Ganondorf washing, Luigi and Wario drying. Pots and Pans: Fox washing, Kirby and Samus drying. Utensils: Wolf washing, Metaknight and Yoshi drying. I'll reveal the tomorrow teams tomorrow. Any questions?"

"What about the four that won't be washing or drying?" Zelda asked.

"I'll give them a special job. Who wants it?" Peach, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Dedede, and Falco raised their hands.

"Okay," Jake said, "Peach, Falcon, Dedede and Falco get the job."

It was because he didn't want Sonic to regret it that Jake didn't give him the job…


	5. Chapter 5

At 10:00, everyone was on the bus to head for the Olympics. Everyone except Sonic. At 10:30, Jake decided to leave him. They were already running 15 minutes late and the Olympics aren't something to be late for.

As they drove away, Jake growled in anger as he saw Sonic not doing much more than walking and running right along the front of the side of the bus. These smashers had better do some pretty stupid stuff for this to be worth it, Jake thought to himself.

When they got to the Olympics, everything was up and ready to go. There were 10 events each day and the smashers would have to work together to win each event. There were themes for each of the 10 events on a certain day. That day was speed. Sonic and Shadow were given collars that would prevent them from using their powers and force them to relay on self-made speed to win and Samus was forced to take off her suit.

The first event was the classic cross-country track race, 100 meters. The starting line-up was Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf, Samus, Yoshi, Peach, Pikachu, Pit, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong, Trainer, Game and Watch, Nana, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo and Shadow. They would meet with their partners half way across the track and they would finish the race. If the smashers used any powers to cheat, they would be disqualified.

As the gun went off, Wolf, Samus, Yoshi, Pikachu, Pichu, Nana and Shadow sped off with top speed. Ganondorf, Peach, Pit, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Game and Watch and Dr. Mario were following behind surely. The rest were doing poorly. Bowser was simply too heavy and large, so he couldn't compete with the others in a race, 

though he was doing the best of those he was with. Wario was too fat to compete with them. Diddy Kong thought that because he was the fastest of his friends he needed no improvement to his speed. Trainer spent so much time training with Pokémon that he never had much chance to work on speed. Mewtwo's abilities were focused on power so much he was very slow.

Meanwhile, in the front, Wolf and Samus were neck and neck, with Nana, Shadow and Yoshi right behind them. Pikachu and Pichu were even closer behind. Wolf and Samus touched Fox and Kirby seemingly at the same time and Fox sped off at great speed, with Kirby not doing so bad himself. Nana, Shadow, and Yoshi touched Popo, Sonic and Metaknight right after them. Pikachu and Pichu touched DK and ROB the second after.

Ganondorf, Peach, Pit, Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link all made contact with Link, Zelda, Ike, Falco, Lucario, and Snake at the same time. Jigglypuff and Dr. Mario touched Olimar and Roy relatively the same time. Game and Watch touched King Dedede, a few seconds before Wario touched Luigi.

Bowser touched Mario, followed by Diddy Kong touching Marth, Trainer touching Falcon, and Mewtwo touching Young Link

In the front was Fox, with Popo, Link, Zelda, Ike, Falco, Roy, Kirby and Snake just behind. Marth, Luigi and Falcon sprinted at amazing speed to catch up for their partners lost ground. Sonic wasn't adapting to not using natural speed, but was doing well alongside Young Link and Mario. Lucario, DK, ROB, Olimar, Metaknight and Dedede were in the back, not used to running fast and having trouble keeping up.

In the end, the results were these in order of place: Fox/Wolf, Popo/Nana, Link/Ganondorf, Zelda/Peach, Ike/Pit, Falco/Lucas, Kirby/Samus, Snake/Toon Link, Roy/ Dr. Mario, Falcon/Trainer, Marth/Diddy Kong, Luigi/ Wario, Sonic/Shadow, Metaknight/Yoshi, Young Link/Mewtwo, Mario/Bowser, Lucario/Ness, Olimar/ Jigglypuff, DK/Pikachu, Dedede/ game and watch, and ROB/ Pichu.


	6. Chapter 6

The next event was the one where you run and stick the pole in the ground and launch yourself over the bar (I can't remember what it's called!). One partner was supposed to go over the bar and the other was to run out, grab the rod from where the person landed and run to the finish line 100 yards away. Since they were doing one at a time per team, it was whoever had the best timing that would win.

First up, Mario was launching. He ran forward fast as possible and, instead of sticking the pole into the hole like he was supposed to, he slammed it down on his foot.

"OW!!!!!! Oh my god! Medic!" Mario yelled in pain. Jake knew since he didn't get over the pole, he was disqualified.

Next was Luigi. He ran forward, slower than Mario though, but like Mario, stuck the pole not in the hole, but instead on the solid ground and few inches from the hole and the pole hit him right in the face. He stumbled back and fell flat on his back.

Next was Link, who ran faster than Mario and Luigi, and, instead of sticking the pole in the hole, threw it and hit a judge right in the eye.

"MEDIC!!!!!!!!!"

Next up was Fox, who ran the fastest and threw the stick, which spun horizontally and hit a person in the head.

"You son of a…..!!!" the person yelled as security guards held him back.

Next was Kirby, who ran fast and, instead of sticking the pole in the ground at all, floated above the pole and landed as close to the finish line as he could.

"You cheater!" Jake yelled at him.

Next was Metaknight, who stuck the pole in the hole alright, but snapped the stick in half.

"I TOLD you not to hold it so tight!" Yoshi yelled from the sideline.

Next was Zelda, who ran and transformed into sheik as she leaped into the air.

"I told you no transformations!" Jake yelled.

"Then how am I supposed to get over?"

"Just do it with your dress on!"

"And risk getting it dirty? I don't think so!"

Next was DK, who ran as fast as his body would let him, and when he got to the hole, he struck it with the stick do hard, the pole was buried halfway in the ground.

"You giant ape!" Pikachu yelled from afar.

Next was Ike, who ran up to it, but had a slight problem….

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP RUNNING!!!!!!!" Pit yelled after Ike who was halfway off the field by now.

Next was Falco, who was launched into the air, but didn't move far enough forward and landed on the pole where the sun don't shine. He gasped and fell off and landed on the side he launched from.

"That has gotta hurt…" Jake said.

Next was Lucario, who ran (or floated, more accurately described), but turned right before the hole and charged at Ness and began beating the crap out of him with the stick.

"I'LL SHOW YOU TO TURN ME INTO A CHICKIN!!!" Lucario yelled as security guards rushed to restrain him.

Next was Snake, who ran and launched himself into the air, but flew over to the sidelines and landed face-first on the ground.

"Ow………" Snake groaned.

Next was ROB, who forgot to stick the pole in the ground and charged into the bar's supporting pole.

"For a robot, he isn't very smart," Pichu said.

Next was Olimar, who ran forth and stuck the pole in the ground and who apparently didn't know what he was supposed to do either, because he lifted himself into the air and supported his entire upside-down body on the pole.

"Dummy…" Jigglypuff groaned.

Next was Marth, who ran as fast as he could and launched himself in the air, but flew straight to the sidelines and landed on Diddy Kong.

"You idiot!" Diddy Kong yelled.

Next was Capt. Falcon, who ran, but looked at the ground and saw a woman looking at him. He was so occupied with looking at her, he launched himself on the pole, but spun sideways on the pole and hit the bar's supporting pole with his face.

"Pervert!" Red (also known as Pokémon Trainer) yelled.

Dedede was up next and stuck the pole in the ground perfectly and was lifted into the air, but the pole bent backwards because of his weight and snapped in half.

"Fatso!" Game and Watch yelled.

"What?!?!" Dedede yelled, raising his head. He got up and chased after Game and Watch, who ran away.

Popo was the next person and ran forward and launched himself into the air and landed perfectly on the ground. Nana then ran out, grabbed the rod from him, and ran as fast as she could to the finish line.

"Finally!" Jake said, thankful someone had actually done it right.

Roy was next and ran and launched himself into the air, but flew to the side and landed face-first… in Zelda's chest! She then slapped him silly. As if that weren't enough, Link came forth and punched his lights out (Roy was unaffected by this.).

"Sicko…" Zelda said to him.

Next was Young Link, who ran forth and launched himself, but because he was too weak, he didn't even get up to the bar before he fell back.

"Wimp…" Mewtwo commented.

Finally, it was just Sonic who ran forth, and launched himself, but too hard as he was launched into the air and, several minutes later, fell back down and landed on his back.

"Ugh…" Shadow groaned.

A few minutes later, all the other partners watching except for Nana met on the field.

"Since all your partners were incompetent, you will race for 2nd and 3rd place. Ready… set… go!!!"

They all took off, but Bowser, Wario, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, and Jigglypuff soon ran out of breath. Ganondorf, Peach, Pit, Diddy Kong, Red, Game and Watch, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo were all taking their sweet time. Samus and Shadow were in the lead, with Wolf, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Pichu close behind.

In the end, The Ice Climbers came in 1st, Sonic and Shadow were in 2nd, and Kirby and Samus were in 3rd. The host decided to keep the scores that way and not count the race scores since most of the duos were pretty incompetent for both members.


End file.
